Enterrado
by Brooke Silva
Summary: Acaban juntos, pero este es el punto de vista de él. Solo de él. One shoot.


Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. la escena, a mí…

Disfrutadlo. Por favor, me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones!!!!

****ENTERRADO****

_Siempre lo supo en su interior, lo que pasa es que estaba tan enterrado que nunca había logrado reparar en ello. Supuso que las cosas acabarían cayendo por su propio peso, por dos razones, a veces los ideales de una persona eran demasiado fuertes, y porque enfrentarte a tus propios sentimientos era en ocasiones mucho más complicado de lo que podía parecer._

_Aún así, dudó, claro que dudaba, todavía hoy, cuando oía a sus amigos renegar contra la chica no podía dejar de pensar que algo (solo algo) de razón tenían. Pero ellos no le verían titubear jamás, ni sobre aquella ni sobre otras decisiones, acertadas o no, de su vida, porque efectivamente era su vida._

_Era el día de hoy incluso en el que se acordaba todo lo que la hizo, la primera vez que la llamó sangre sucia, las continuas humillaciones, los insultos en cada esquina de Hogwarts, y mil estupideces más que parecían tan infinitamente lejanas, tan ajenas a lo que hoy era su vida…_

- Todavía no se que mierda conseguiste colarle a Krum en la bebida para que se fijara en una rata de biblioteca como tú. - dijo arrastrando las palabras – Weasel, vale, está a tu altura, si es que a eso se le puede llamar altura, pero ¿Krum? Bueno, eso nos confirma que su cerebro solo está programado para atrapar una pequeña pelotita brillante.

Ella se enrojeció de furia. Vio como sus ojos se encendían de pura rabia y levantó un dedo amenazante que le señaló en medio del pecho, sin llegar a tocarle, ya que si no, posiblemente tendría que matarla por haber osado manchar su traje con su impureza.

- Él es mucho mejor que tú en todo. – Replicó ella – Fue un campeón del torneo no en vano, capullo. ¿O es que tu lo hubieras hecho mucho mejor? Me hubiera gustado verte enfrentarte a un dragón sin tus amigos, Malfoy.

- Se me ocurren bastantes cosas en las que no me gana nadie, impura – dijo con la voz oscurecida.

- ¿Si? Pues yo no veo absolutamente ninguna. – contestó ella con una obviedad tremenda.

_Se acordó de lo que vino después con una sonrisa en la cara. Era tan condenadamente fácil hacerla rabiar…_

- ¿Acaso quieres que te las muestre?

Ella no lo vio venir, o mejor dicho no quiso hacerse cargo de verle venir. La agarró por la cintura, haciéndole daño, e imposibilitando respirar adecuadamente. Agachó su cabeza hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de los labios de la castaña, la cual tenía ahora los ojos muy abiertos por culpa del movimiento brusco e inesperado por parte del chico.

- Dime, Granger, ¿Qué tal era en la cama el neandertal de Krum? – Susurró a sus labios rojos – porque yo puedo darle tantas vueltas, que a mi lado el amago de Wronsky es una basura.

Ella se quedó sin habla. ¡Quién iba a pensar que la pura y virginal Granger estaba recibiendo semejante frase del playboy slytheriano por excelencia! Seguro que lo más que se había abierto de piernas era para mear. La vio palidecer.

- ¿Qué pretendes, violarme? ¡Eres una maldita serpiente! – dijo ella forcejeando para que la soltara.

- Granger, no es una violación cuando ellas quieren…

Y se lanzó a por sus labios. Ella los tenía firmemente cerrados, y había apretado los ojos, intentando repeler la lengua del chico. Pero él estaba decidido a enseñarle a esa san… a _esa_, qué era lo que hacía tres mil veces mejor que Krum. Porque no sabía ponerle nombre a aquello que se instalaba en su estómago cada vez que Weasel la tocaba. Porque no sabía decir qué era lo que le pasaba desde que la vio en el baile de navidad tan arreglada solo para ese medio cerebro de Bulgaria. Porque quería; no, más bien necesitaba saber, que cojones le pasaba cuando llegaba a su nariz el rastro de su aroma en el pasillo y se negaba a seguirlo después de muchos forcejeos entre razón e instinto.

Porque quería averiguarlo.

Ella seguía resistiéndose al beso, hasta que en un momento de rabia le mordió el labio inferior. Ese fue el momento que aprovechó el rubio para colarse entre las rendijas de su boca, y enseñarle lo que era un beso digno de ser contado en Historia de la Magia. Notó como su voluntad cedía ante sus deseos, ya que comenzó a responderle, primero con timidez, pero luego con una furia inusitada. Como si quisiera descargar, ira, frustración, odio. Le importaba lo mismo que los escregutos de cola explosiva, una jodida mierda. En esos instantes se sentía el dueño completo de la situación. Ella llevó las manos a su pelo platino, y él la estrechó con más fuerza. Draco comenzó a caminar hacia delante a tientas, hasta topar con una puerta.

La abrió con el resquicio de cordura que le quedaba. Era absolutamente increíble como de repente todo había dejado de tener sentido. Ya no se acordaba de por qué había empezado eso, simplemente quería que no parara. Sus manos se perdían ahora por el cuerpo de la chica, bajando por su espalda, recorriendo sus caderas…

Toparon con una mesa, lo que Malfoy aprovechó para cogerla del trasero y elevarla hasta sentarla en ella. De repente las manos de la castaña, bajaron hasta su pecho. Ese contacto le había privado de toda razón, y bajó las manos hasta los muslos desnudos de la chica. Ella se sobresaltó por el contacto frío del rubio.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo ella parándole en seco.

Quiso matarla, desollarla, lanzarla un puto cruciatus por haberle interrumpido en ese momento.

- ¿A ti que te parece, Granger? ¿Jugar al jodido ajedrez? – respondió él visiblemente irritado.

- Esto no está bien. – sentenció dando su cuerpo hacia atrás en la mesa, intentando poner distancias entre los dos cuerpos

- ¿Ahora me vienes con estas gilipolleces? No me toques los huevos… esto ya está comenzado…

- No, - negó ella - esto… tú y yo… - titubeó

- Deja de pensar por una maldita vez ¿o es que también tienes que pedir permiso a Potty y Weasel para echar un polvo? – exclamó divertido el rubio.

Como toda respuesta ella le atrajo hacia sí para hundirse en su boca.

Había dado justo en el clavo. Mencionar lo dependiente que era de sus dos amiguitos, ¿o más bien de sus perros falderos debería decir?

En menos de una milésima de segundo las manos de Draco volvían a vagar por la cara interior de las piernas de la chica. Ella gimió ahogadamente en su boca. Dio un respingo leve cuando le sintió por encima de su ropa interior, un roce ligero que encendió brasas en su bajo vientre. Sacó las manos de allí y se dispuso a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de la chica, mientras ella le acariciaba por debajo de la camisa negra de él sacada de entre los pantalones. No sabía lo que hacía solo quería sentir su piel tostada rozarse contra su pálido pecho.

Le sacó la blusa de encima, y pudo observar atónito el sujetador de encaje rosa, que llevaba la chica. Eso le volvió loco de deseo, y la recostó para atrás hasta tumbarla encima de la mesa. Comenzó dándole castos besos en la boca, bajando por el cuello, hasta que se topó con sus pechos redondos, definidos, apretados y erectos debajo del encaje. Los besó sin quitarle nada, y mordió uno de los pezones, dejando un rastro leve de saliva en el sostén. Besó su estómago, mordió su barriga, metió su lengua en el hueco de su ombligo, y ella se retorcía de placer bajo sus caricias.

_Krum - 0, Malfoy – 1. Recordó._

Comenzó a desabrocharle la falda, pero un gemido le cortó por segunda vez.

- ¿Qué? – dijo más bruscamente de lo que quería en un principio.

Por toda respuesta solo halló el rostro colorado de la castaña.

- OH, por Merlín ¿No me digas que el tonto de Krum jamás te llegó…? – comentó más impactado que otra cosa. Ahora no cabía duda. Ese tío estaba retrasado.

- no exactamente, lo intentamos pero…

- ¿pero qué? – insistió

- No fue cómo pensamos.

Sintió dos cosas a la vez dentro de su pecho. Uno, el que _técnicamente _no fuera virgen le decepcionaba un tanto, ya que aunque en su interior había barajado la posibilidad del hombre de las cavernas, tenía la esperanza, o lo que fuera, de que lo siguiera siendo, para ser sinceros. Dos, el que hubiera sido un desastre, le llenaba de una alegría fuera de lo común y desconocida hasta ahora para él. Así que no dijo nada, solo sonrió a medias, como siempre y se concentró en la ropa interior que tapaba esos preciosos rizos oscuros. Supuso que ella le sintió hurgar allá abajo, más abajo del límite de la mente y la razón. Le despojó de sus braguitas, y usó su lengua para acariciar su anatomía, hasta llegar al botón del placer. La notaba cálida y húmeda. Y temblorosa, sobretodo temblorosa.

Cuando le pareció que había llegado la hora, se apartó de allí, y se irguió, para cogerla y levantarla de su inusual lecho, volviéndola a dejar sentada. Todavía llevaba el sujetador puesto, y no le molestaba, era una de las visiones más excitantes de mundo. Se desabrochó los pantalones.

Pudo comprobar que el idiota de Krum había hecho el trabajo sucio porque lo único que pudo hacer la chica fue estremecerse de placer ante la penetración profunda y rotunda del chico. Vio como se mordió los labios de pura excitación.

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó él rogando a todos los magos famosos del mundo que le dijera que si.

- Muévete. – ordenó como sólo ella podía hacerlo, con su tono de prefecta perfecta.

Él sonrió de medio lado, como siempre, y pensó que esa era la palabra más bonita del mundo entero. El ritmo era lento, pero solo al principio, porque luego tanto los jadeos de los chicos como las embestidas se volvieron rápidas, desesperadas. Ella mordía su hombro, ahogando las ganas de gritar.

_Ahora ella se removió en la cama. Él la miró fijamente. Desde aquel día, no dejó de pensar en Hermione. Si, con su nombre completo. Lo intentó todo para quitársela de la cabeza. Ella también puso de su parte pero al enterarse de que se había hecho novia del pobretón, se deshizo su máscara y fue a buscarla, a decirla que jamás iba a poder estar con otro que no fuera él, porque le pertenecía. _

_Le había costado sudor y lágrimas (no demasiadas, no os emocionéis, es Draco Malfoy) aceptar que era ella lo que quería. Crecer en años de ideales y una educación que le hacían odiarla, para al final darse cuenta (y qué Merlín le perdonara por lo que iba a decir a continuación) de que __la quería__. Sí, la quería. Y es que siempre lo supo en su interior, lo que pasa es que estaba tan enterrado que nunca había logrado reparar en ello._

_Pero ahora, mataría y moriría por ese pelo indomable._


End file.
